Make a Move
by Anti Darth Ani
Summary: Just a little SamanthaMartin fluff before the season premiere on the 23rd. One shot.


Make a Move - a Without a Trace fan-fic  
  
Brought to you by the bored mind of: Anti Darth Ani  
  
With the season premiere looming so close on the horizon, I figured I'd write a quick little Without a Trace fan-fic while waiting to go on to the internet and then go to bed. Just a little one shot I got when I watched the preview for the premiere. I hope you enjoy, and please review and tell me what you think. If you like this fan-fic, then you might like some of my other Without a Trace fan-fics or the CSI ones I have written.  
  
Samantha found it hard to do anything besides gasp. Thoughts wouldn't form in her head, not a one, and she struggled to breathe even. All she wanted was for him to be just a little closer, even if it wasn't physically possible for him to be. His lips found contact with her neck, causing her eyes to shut again while one of her hands gripped the headboard and the other gripped his shoulder. After a few hours of this, one would think she would be used to it by now, but it was a whole new experience for Sam altogether.  
  
About ten minutes ago they fell into a lazy pattern, not so much focusing on the lust or the need, just the feel of being together. Still, Samantha had to restrain herself from letting go, again, when he kissed her jawbone and pressed her more firmly into the mattress.  
  
Best decision of my life, Samantha told herself, thinking about when she invited him to share a cab with her. That one decision had led to a few others, which had left her a very happy, and fulfilled, woman by one in the morning. She thanked her mind for stopping after one beer, so that she wasn't drunk enough not to be able to enjoy it.  
  
She stretched her long legs down as far as she could, loving the way the sheet felt against her bare skin. She loved everything about the night, right down to what he was currently doing to her neck. One of his hands fumbled against the pillows, hit the headrest before finding its way up to the top, and reached for her hand. He wrapped his fingers around hers and brought her hand down to rest on the pillow next to her head.  
  
Samantha never played the innocent school girl, but in all of her experience she had never felt quite like this before. Just the way he used his mouth for so many different things amazed her. With Jack, it had been purely about the lust, and as soon as his desires had been filled, he got up and left. Yeah, she thought as he pinned her hand to the pillow, this was something completely different.  
  
His ravish kissing on her neck began to slow in pace and his shoulders began to relax again. Her hand that rested on his shoulder came up to wipe back the sweaty bangs in his face. He raised his face to look her straight in the eyes, which caused her to smile brightly at him before kissing his forehead. He sighed and rolled over onto the mattress next to her, not releasing her hand. Samantha rested her head against his shoulder and she could feel, all the way from there, his chest raising up and down quickly.  
  
"Martin…" she whispered before trailing off, not knowing what to say but wanting, no needing, to say something- anything. Martin turned his head to face her, shifting on her brightly colored mass of pillows to look at the top of her forehead. He raised one eyebrow, waiting for her to finish her sentence, but Samantha just let out a soft sigh and snuggled closer to his side. As his eyes began to close, she shifted to look back up towards his eyes, "Just… don't go anywhere, okay?" she asked softly.  
  
Martin wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, pulling her even closer to him, "Where would I go?" he asked, muttering against her golden hair.  
  
Samantha shrugged, not knowing the answer. Where had Jack gone? Well, that was a different situation. Jack had left her apartment, only to fall into the arms of his wife and his two daughters. Martin didn't have strings attached to him, unless you counted the way he got a little emotional over some of the missing persons they worked on. But to Samantha those were good strings, not bad.  
  
"I won't go anywhere, Sam," he muttered into her hair when she didn't say a word. She nodded and finally allowed herself to close her eyes, relieved in knowing he would still be there for her tomorrow. 


End file.
